gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Boys
The current New Directions' Boys include Artie, Sam, Blaine, Joe, and Jake. The head of the boys is Will, and also, some people often count the piano player, Brad, as a member of the New Directions although he never sings. Current members Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|'Artie': Joins in Pilot. 25zco8_1280.jpg|'Sam': Joins in Duets. Leaves after New York. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Sam Evans Blainese4.jpg|'Blaine': Joins in The Purple Piano Project. Quits and rejoins in Dynamic Duets. Joe.png|'Joe': Joins in Big Brother.|link=Joe Hart Jakefdgsdfg.jpg|'Jake': Rejected in The New Rachel. Joins in Britney 2.0. Alumni Kurrrt.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Furt. Rejoins in Born This Way. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps out from Wonder-ful to All or Nothing. |link=Kurt Hummel Finngbgfbgb.jpg|'Finn': Substitute Director since Glease. Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits and rejoins in Pilot, Mash-Up and Sectionals. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Finn Hudson Seapuck.jpg|'Puck': Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving.|link=Noah Puckerman Mikefgsdfgd.jpg|'Mike': Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving and Wonder-ful.|link=Mike Chang Former Members Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals.|link=Jacob Ben Israel Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Episodes: Preggers to Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford Glee_football.jpg|'Football Team': Episodes: The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle.|link=Football Team 1495;.jpg|'Jesse': Joins in The Power of Madonna to Funk. Rejoins in Funeral to New York.|link=Jesse St. James 25; Bajista (temporal).jpg|'Bassist': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Bassist 26; Baterista (temporal).jpg|'Drummer': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Drummer Capture8.PNG|'Rory': Joins in Pot o' Gold, leaves prior to The New Rachel.|link=Rory Flanagan Former Members (Before New Directions) 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': Ex-Vocal Leader|link=Bryan Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank': Former Member, Leaves in Pilot|link=Hank Saunders 100px-Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director, Fired in Pilot|link=Sandy Ryerson 240px-WillSchuester.JPG|'Will': Former member, made director in Pilot, quit and reinstated in Pilot, quit and reinstated in Acafellas, suspended in Mattress, reinstated in Hell-O|link=Will Schuester Rejected Members Britany & Brett.gif|'Brett': Rejected in The New Rachel. List of Songs Sung Gallery It's My Life Confessions 3.jpg|It's My Life/Confessions Part II Ep 15 what it deels like for a girl 1.jpg|What It Feels Like For a Girl 780px-Ep_20_Shout_It_Out_Loud_1.jpg|Shout It Out Loud Ep_20_beth_2.jpg|Beth 764px-Ep_1_Billionaire.jpg|Billionaire Ep_6_free_your_mind_-_stop_in_the_name_of_love_4.jpg|Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind 744px-Ep_11_She's_Not_There5.jpg|She's Not There Ep_13_somebody_to_love_1.jpg|Somebody to Love APMS-Bellanotte.gif 795px-Untitled-1.jpg|Isn't She Lovely GleeEp222-47766160.jpg|Bella Notte HotForTeacherGlee.png|Hot For Teacher Glee-Finn.jpg|Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 310.avi 000793542.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash 312GLEE_bomboleo.jpg|Bamboleo/Hero 0_GleeValentine4.jpg|Let Me Love You Nationals-glee-30853319-653-452.jpg JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful20.png|What Makes You Beautiful BNBoys.jpg BethBoys.jpg BillionaireBoys.jpg NDBOYS.gif NDBOYS2.gif PuckFinnTheRaininSpain19.png|The Rain In Spain glee-song-covers-new-directions-boys-snoop-dogg-wiz-khalifa.jpg glee-one-direction-boy-band.jpg glee-boys-la-1-17-12.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o4 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o1 500.jpg Tumblr mgs25iROCe1qzmthro1 500.jpg Ndboys!grease.png Grease lightning ndboys.png Tumblr mfbjwxsdYt1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfbjwxsdYt1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Trivia *Aside from Kurt, Rory, and Jake, none of the current members were shown to have a proper audition for the New Directions. *Every original male member of the New Directions has been on the football team as well. *All members of the group have had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with a guy/girl from Glee: **Mike with Tina. **Artie with Tina, Sugar, and Brittany **Puck with Santana, Quinn, Kitty, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, and Lauren. **Kurt with Blaine and Brittany (had a crush on Finn and Sam). **Sam with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany. **Finn with Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. Assumed that he kissed Tina, Mercedes and Lauren in Silly Love Songs when he was raising money for Glee club. **Blaine with Kurt, Rachel (kissed, one date), Sam (had a crush). **Rory with Brittany (crush) and Sugar. **Joe with Lauren (Sadie Hawkins date), Quinn (crush). **Jake with Kitty and Marley. **Ryder with Kitty, Marley, and Unique. *Kurt has willingly been a part of the boys (rather than being forced to or aligning himself as an honorary girl) twice. The first was in The Power of Madonna when all of the boys sang What It Feels Like For a Girl. The second time was in Funk when all of the boys were going to seek revenge on Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel, and Kurt jumped up with the rest of them. *They always start a school year with five or less male members **First Year - Three members (Kurt and Artie both auditioned and got accepted, and Finn was found by Will, singing in the shower.) **Second Year - Five members **Third Year - Five members **Fourth Year - Four members (Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Joe were already in New Directions when the school year started and then were joined Jake and Ryder.) *Sam and Puck have dated the most girls in New Directions, although neither of them have kissed Tina or Sugar. *No male member of the New Directions has had a full solo at a competition yet, as opposed to three girls. *In Season One, Puck and Finn were featured in every New Directions Boys number, and in Season Four, Sam was featured in every New Directions Boys number. Navigational Category:Miscellaneous